175th Annual Hunger Games
by Anbucutie23
Summary: Closed! its the 175th annual hunger games and you can be in it. it is 1st come 1st serve but please make the character interesting. who will win? who knows? MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!:3
1. District 1

175th Annual Hunger Games

Characters and Districts

Green= alive

Red= killed

Blue= critically injured needs sponsors

Pink= alliance

Yellow= winner

District 1- Luxury Goods

Girl- Diamond

Boy- Kohl

District 2- Mining elements and weapons

Girl-

Boy- Kayden

District 3- Electronics/ technology

Girl- Kelly

Boy- Adam

District 4- Fishing

Girl- Lily

Boy-

District 5- DNA splicing/ breeding

Girl- Cassandra

Boy- Devon

District 6- Medicine and other scientific research

Girl- Tanya

Boy- Demitri

District 7- Lumber and paper products

Girl- Andrea

Boy-

District 8- Textiles

Girl-

Boy-

District 9- Food processing

Girl-

Boy- Storm

District 10- Livestock

Girl-

Boy- Zet

District 11- Agriculture

Girl-

Boy- Isak

District 12- Coal mining

Girl- Ana

Boy- Nicoli

Chapter 1, the reapings begin. District 1

Diamond Leteiller

"Diamond get up and get downstairs now!" I heard my father yell from the kitchen. I threw off my pink plush bed sheets, swinging my legs over the edge, my feet hitting the cold wooden floor. I ran a hand through my long dirty blonde hair as I grabbed my giant fluffy pink robe.

"DIAMOND NOW!" My Father yelled once again, I sighed and went down the stairs to see my Father waiting. My Father is a tall well built man with an icy glare.

"I called you 10 minutes ago! Lateness is not acceptable."

"I'm sorry Father it won't happen again."  
"Your damn right it won't! Now eat your breakfast then go get ready!" My Father bellowed. I turned away, so he couldn't see me, and rolled my eyes. My Mother, a woman with a warm smile and a huge bruise covering her left eye, handed me a plate with eggs, bacon, toast and an apple. She smiled warmly as she poured me some orange juice. I ate at a moderate speed, soon I finished and left my dishes where they were, Mother would get them. I fled to the safety of my room.  
"You better look acceptable or so help me!" I tuned the rest of what my Father said, and jumped into the bathtub getting ready. After I finished my bath I got my reaping outfit out of my huge walk-in size closet. My dress is form fitting, because my Father got it a size to small, its light blue that matches my eyes and shows my cleavage off, well. The dress goes to my knees and I decided to pair it with my new black stilettos. Since I finished I went downstairs, my Father spotting me right away.

"It'll do I guess it could be worse." He was right it could have been worse; he could have hit me or told me if I didn't volunteer this year to never come back.  
"I know" was my simple response. I didn't stay long enough to hear him yell back. I slipped out the front door and went to the town square where they were setting up for the reapings for the Hunger Games. In the square I was shoved into the 15 year old section, next to a boy from my class that couldn't help stare down my chest. I looked up to glare at him.

"Keep looking down my dress I'll rip your little tic tac off and feed it to the dogs." He didn't look down my shirt again. Eventually Lintella Chu came on stage to talk about Panem and the history of the games. After a like 4 hour speech she finally said in a weird capitol accent,

"Alrighty ladies 1st! And our female tribute is Lila Grenswo! Congratulations!" A small, frail girl from the 12 year old section walked toward the stage, tears in her eyes.

"I volunteer!" I yelled and walked up to the stage. Lintella smiled as I spotted my Father nodding in acceptance.

"Now what's your name dear?"

"Diamond Leteiller" Lintella's smile got winder as she pulled out a piece of paper with the boy tributes name yelling.

"And joining Diamond is…"

Kohl Sinkan

"Kohl get up, I made breakfast." I moved around in my bed grumbling.

"5 more minutes mom!" I heard a sigh, and then I felt my bed sheets be pulled off my body. Cold air hit my frame and I shivered involuntarily.

"Kohl get up you need to eat, get ready, and go to the reapings. I still have to get Edward, Suzie, Mila, and George up, let's go!" I sat up my long black hair messed up.

"Jacob shut up I'm up! Now stop nagging me and go get the other ready, I'll be down in a minute. I stood up and rubbed my golden eyes with the back of my hand.

"Well you better be ready in 30 minutes or you're going to be late." My older brother said throwing me a button up pink shirt and nice black slacks. I rolled my eyes putting my clothes on my bed and walked over to Jacob. Jacob is 5 years older, at least a foot taller, more muscular, and more attractive in every sense. I look like a smaller, frail version of him. Then there's Edward whose 10, Suzie and Mila are 8, and George whose 4. Jacobs 19 and takes care of all of us since our parent's death. It was sudden and unexpected, but Jake takes good care of us, and today he is really worried because I'm the only one in the house eligible for the reaping this year and he doesn't want me to get picked this year. Jake grabbed my shoulder and drug me out of my room to the kitchen. Being 14 and a boy I wolfed down my food, finishing in only a couple minutes. My 4 little siblings were just now getting up and I heard George crying from upstairs. I washed my plate off and went to get him. I saw Jake trying to calm him down, failing miserably, George was sensitive after mom and dad's accident. I smiled softly and knelt down next to him.

"Hey Georgy buddy what's wrong have another nightmare?" He nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me down closer and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Come on buddy lets go eat then we'll get cleaned up and after the reaping we'll have a nice dinner. That sound like a plan?" George nodded his head again as I picked him up and walked back downstairs. Jake smiled and patted me on the back.

"What would I do without you?"

"Go crazy." We laughed and sat down. They all ate as I stared off into space, soon they were done and I grabbed George's hand.

"Come on George lets go get cleaned up." George nodded and followed me upstairs to the bathroom. We got all clean and I got him dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and baby blue button up. I got in the outfit Jake set out for me and fixed my hair. When we finished I picked up George and carried him back downstairs. Mila stopped me and demanded a kiss for luck. I gave her one and put George down making Edward hold his hand. I smiled softly at my family and left going to the town square. I went the 14 year old section and waited. Lintella finally came on stage and stared the speech; she finished after an hour and called the girls. It was some little girl I saw around school, but another girl in a tiny dress volunteered and went on stage. Her name is Diamond…how pretty. Lintella's smile got winder as she pulled out a piece of paper with the boy tributes name yelling.

"And joining Diamond is…Kohl Sinkan" My eyes widened as I walked to the stage.

"Someone will volunteer they always do…please, please someone! Anyone volunteer!" I was in no such luck, not one male volunteered this year. I heard Mila and Suzie crying as Edward tried to race up to the stage and stop me. Jake held a crying George, his face blank. I got on stage and stood next to Diamond holding back tears of my own as Lintella bounced around. I looked at the camera's they were zooming in on me as Edward reached me and clung to me leg. I saw peacekeepers coming so I picked him up and walked him over to Jake.  
"D…don't miss me too much bro." Jake said as he took out a pocket watch.

"It was dads…it has all our names in it…I want you to use it as your token." I almost cried right there but I held it back and walked back to the stage my face emotionless.

Alright my kiddies' chapter 1 is done and I will be working on chapter 2 now. Wanna be in my story just message me the name, district, token, volunteer or not, career or not, reaping outfit, opening outfit (ex. flaming suit), interview outfit and angle, story line, wanted alliances, possible romance, strengths, weaknesses, family, friends, and anything else you can think of. Please comment on how I did I love feed back from my readers. AnbuCutie23 Out!


	2. Tribute list and forms

Characters and Districts Re-done

Green= alive

Red= killed

Blue= critically injured needs sponsors

Pink= alliance

Yellow= winner

District 1- Luxury Goods

Girl- Diamond

Boy- Kohl

District 2- Mining elements and weapons

Girl-

Boy- Kayden

District 3- Electronics/ technology

Girl- Kelly

Boy- Adam

District 4- Fishing

Girl- Lily

Boy- Rusle

District 5- DNA splicing/ breeding

Girl- Cassandra

Boy- Devon

District 6- Medicine and other scientific research

Girl- Tanya

Boy- Demitri

District 7- Lumber and paper products

Girl- Andrea

Boy-

District 8- Textiles

Girl-

Boy-

District 9- Food processing

Girl-

Boy- Storm

District 10- Livestock

Girl-

Boy- Zet

District 11- Agriculture

Girl-

Boy- Isak

District 12- Coal mining

Girl- Ana

Boy- Nicoli

I still need people to submit tributes please! And I need designers for any district of you're choosing, just give me your idea and your story ect…ect…Sponsors are all me readers who aren't in the story, I would like you to review and tell me about your favorite tribute and if you want to sponsor them. Also if you want to be a mentor please message me with the mentor form. Here is the tribute form please fill it out.

**Tribute Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance (be descriptive):

Personality (again, please be descriptive, and please don't just give me adjectives):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Family and Friends:

Strategy:

Volunteer or Chosen:

Reaction at the Reaping:

Weapon of choice:

Death of choice (if your character dies):

Murder strategy (how your character would kill in the arena):

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Reaping outfits:

Interview Angle:

Token:

Anything else

**Stylist Form:**

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Styling for which gender:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

**Mentor Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mentoring which gender:

Which Hunger Games he/she won:

How he/she won his/her games:


	3. District 2

**Ok, ok soooooo sorry for the wait I have been sick, been going to the doctors and a lot of makeup work to do! So I have finally gotten around to uploading District 2, and I will most likely post more cause I'm on spring break and I have more free time now. Anyywhoozzels let's start with District 2 reapings.**

**Adrienne Sibil**

I woke up to the sound of screaming and yelling.

"That's my dress!" Karina shouted

"NO its mine! Dad bought me the purple one and you the yellow one!" Ari retorted. I sat up in my bed, scratching my head. My hair was a mess as I looking in the mirror seeing green streaks peaking through the blonde. My blue eyes were dull and sleepy as the yelling continued.

"Let go, it's my dress! I wanna look my best for the reapings!" Ari screamed

"Don't you mean Eric!" I heard Karina making kissing sounds, and then a loud thud as Ari must have tackled her. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to tell them to shut up, only succeeding in tripping over Karina's black heels, almost twisting my ankle in the process of my face meeting the floor.

"Damnit you two can you stop yelling at each other for one minute to help me up!" Ari and Karina turned to me and helped me up. Karina fell to the floor picking up her heels.

"My poor babies Addy's big feet didn't hurt you did they? Aww lets go get you cleaned and matched with the right dress…the purple one!" Karina made a break for the purple dress, missing by a millisecond as Ari picked it up and dashed into her room locking the door. Karina beat on the door screaming at Ari to open it and give her the dress. I sighed and went down the stairs to see my mother waiting for me with breakfast.

"Hi sweetie happy reaping day!" she said with a smile, I nodded tiredly and sat down eating my pancakes quietly. I downed my juice as my father came out and looked at me.

"Adrienne why aren't you ready yet? The reapings are in an hour."

"I know Dad, I'm going right now." I went back upstairs and closed my door, I want no chance of Ari or Karina jumping in and "helping" me get ready. I walked to the closet and pulled out a long, spaghetti strap emerald green dress. I slipped it on over my head, and got my brush trying to tame my tangled hair. After about 45 minutes I was finally ready, walking down the stairs I saw Ari and Karina who finally stopped arguing. Ari was in the purple dress and Karina in the yellow one, I rolled my eyes as they conversed over accessories. My mother spotted me and smiled.

"You look so beautiful my angel." I smiled awkwardly as I found my black flats, slipping them on. I hated this dress and any dress my mom bought, and I told her I didn't want anymore, but I couldn't break her heart and go in shorts and a tank top…again.

"Thanks mom…" Ari and Karina stood up, both ready, and each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me to the square. We got to the square with a couple minutes to spare, my sisters went to the 17 year old section each kissing my cheek. I went to the 13 year old section and waited. Sinchu Evers walked on stage, his skin a strange neon orange, his hair electric yellow. He went on about Panem, I zoned out until he said.

"Alright ladies first…Adrienne Sibil come on up!" My blue eyes widened as I walked up to the stage. I passed my sisters, they were crying, I got on to the stage and I thought my knees were going to give out, but when I saw myself of the screen…I looked terrified. I can't let the other tributes and game makers see me like this, I stood up straight and my mouth making a straight line. My face was emotionless even as my mother screamed

"No! Not my Addy don't take my baby!" I saw her collapse and my Father catch her, his eyes letting a few tears escape.

**Kayden Edwards **

I ran around the track one more time, thinking of how I will volunteer this year. I know I'm going to shock everyone, I mean I'm 12 for God's sake, no one will see it coming. After finishing my lap I ran home and jumped into the shower cleaning myself. I finished and put on a purple button up with black slacks. I brushed my chocolate hair into a ponytail, leaving my tanned skin bare. My emerald eyes glistened with excitement as I walked into my kitchen. My mother had my breakfast ready. I finished and stood up.

"I'm going to the square Mother." My Mother nodded kissing my cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Kayden…come back to me alright?" She smiled sadly, her eyes glossy. I hated to see her cry.

"I will mom, I love you." I walked out of the kitchen and into the 12 year old section as my friends stood around me nervously; they all wanted to wait until they were at least 14 before they volunteered. I smirked as Sinchu Evers went on stage and talked about the games. After he finished he called the girls name, she was pretty but why in God's name did she have green in her hair? How unbecoming of a career. I was surprised when no one volunteered for her, oh well. Sinchu then went to the male tribute and said

"And the male tribute is Dav…"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed running up to the stage. I heard gasps and mumbling as I took my place. I smiled at the girl, bye bye Addy, I said in my mind.

**Well there you have it district 2 after so long well now I'm gonna work on the other chappies so I can get them up. :D So tell me what you think Anbucutie23 out~~**


	4. District 3

**Alrighty here is district 3 reapings for you :D. I have decided for all my own reasons I will do D 1-4 reapings 5-8 train rides and 9-12 interviews. Alright? Ok so without further adue District 3 everybody!**

**Kelly Eli**

"Kellwee!" My 3 year old sister called for me. I got off the couch and smiled

"Yes Elaine?" I replied picking her up.

"Are you going bye bye today?" I nodded

"Yes I am Elaine, sissy is gonna come back with lots of money for us." Elaine smiled and wiggled free from me and ran into the kitchen finding our grandmother.

"Gwanny Kellwee said she's gonna get us lots of money!" I walked in rubbing my arms gingerly as my Grandmother looked at me sternly.

"Kelly Elizabeth Eli you are not volunteering!" She scolded me.

"But Granny we need the money to get your medicine" I stomped my foot like a 5 year old.

"Don't you worry about my health you worry about your school work and being a child." I pouted and ate my breakfast, then went upstairs to get ready. I put on an old fashion cream dress made of lace. It was my mothers. I took my chocolate brown hair and put it in a bun. I applied a little bit of makeup, and put on the cream shoes that matched the dress. I walked downstairs to see my Granny holding Elaine, her lips a thin line.

"I know I can't stop you from doing this so here" She handed me a gold bracelet with a small teadybear charm. "It was your Mother's wedding gift from your Father." I smiled trying not to cry as I slipped it on and walked with her to the square. I took my place in the 17 year old section and stood as Credesa Grendea walked on stage. Her hair was straight up and seaweed green. She twirled on stage and talked about the games. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, when she finished I was anxious. My heart started to beat as she reached in and pulled out the girls name.

"Emily…" My hand shot up and I ran on stage.

"I volunteer!" I screamed, Credesa smiled widely.

"Your name dear?"

"Kelly Eli…"

"And the boy tribute…Adam Derrase!" A built boy walked on stage his chocolate brown eyes daring anyone to volunteer for him. I heard a scream as I saw my Grandmother clutch her chest and fell to her knees. I moved to run to her, only to have a hand placed on my shoulder, I looked up to see Adam holding my shoulder tightly.

"Not here." He whispered. My jaw tightened as I refrained from running to my grandma's side.

**Adam Derrase**

"Today is the day." I said to myself quietly. I walked around my large home only in my red boxers. What did it matter no one lived with me anyway. I ate an apple I had saved for today and drank some water. I finished quickly and walked upstairs putting on my only nice clothes, a white button up shirt and brown slacks. I sighed and walked outside and to the square taking my place in the 16 year old section. Credesa wailed in that high pitch voice of hers going on and on about Panem and the games. I was about to beat my head against a wall when I heard the girl tribute called, some other girl Kelly or something volunteered. I rolled my eyes that girl must have a death wish she won't last 5 minutes in the games, she looks too weak... but I know her grandmother is sick…and she has a little sister I can try and keep her alive as long as possible if she's willing to accept my help. Credesa pulled out the male tributes name and called some guy named Adam Derrase….wait that's me! I walked on the stage and stood next to Kelly and heard a woman scream. I spotted Kelly's grandmother fall to the ground clutching her chest. Kelly made a move as if she was going to run to her. She can't, I thought, the peacekeepers will think she's trying to run and kill her. I grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"Not here." I whispered, she looked at me, and then back at her grandmother.

**OK district 3 done with and I will probably have district 4 up in an hour or so depending if I go out to eat or not! Well tell me what you think I love to get feedback from my readers both negative and positive, I'm a big girl I can take some criticism, not mean I HATE YOUR WRITING YOU SUCK kinda thing but like oh well you could have explained it like this or your grammar was wrong. Be truthful but NICE! Anyway Anbucutie23 out, and may the odds be ever in your favor~~~**


	5. District 4

OK! Here is district 4's reapings. The last reapings before the train rides, annnndd the updated tribute list. Thanks to those who are commenting and submitting tributes I appreciate it. I am sorry about updating I have been on vacation and only had my psp to get on and check your reviews. Also I have been going to the doctors and doing makeup, because I have a herniated disk in my back apparently -_-. So thanks for the patience. P.S. I'm like steamed at the people who reviewed my Severus Oc story and hated it before I even finished so yea….little mad at people at the moment, but it's your NICE reviews that make it worth all the crap I deal with.

Characters and Districts

Green= alive

Red= killed

Blue= critically injured needs sponsors

Pink= alliance

Yellow= winner

District 1- Luxury Goods

Girl- Diamond

Boy- Kohl

District 2- Mining elements and weapons

Girl- Adrienne

Boy- Kayden

District 3- Electronics/ technology

Girl- Kelly

Boy- Adam

District 4- Fishing

Girl- Lily

Boy- Rusle

District 5- DNA splicing/ breeding

Girl- Cassandra

Boy- Devon

District 6- Medicine and other scientific research

Girl- Tanya

Boy- Demitri

District 7- Lumber and paper products

Girl- Andrea

Boy-

District 8- Textiles

Girl-

Boy-

District 9- Food processing

Girl- Lizbeth

Boy- Storm

District 10- Livestock

Girl-Nether

Boy- Zet

District 11- Agriculture

Girl- Tammy

Boy- Isak

District 12- Coal mining

Girl- Ana

Boy- Nicoli

**District 4- Lily Crevenda**

"Lillian get up its time to go to the docs and catch tonight's dinner!" My Dad called. I was already up and in my blue jean shorts and aqua tank top.

"Coming Dad!" I called back. I found my white tennis shoes and slipped them on and pulled my raven black hair into a ponytail. Walking over to my dresser I put on a colorful string bracelet my mom made with me when I was 6, and slipped it on my wrist. I ran out of my room and into the living room, almost running into my dad.

"Watch it Lil don't wanna hurt yourself now do ya?" I rolled my eyes as my dad laughed. I grabbed my grey fishing pole and left with my dad, walking to the docs. My dad met my mom when she was 8 month pregnant with me and he still loved her. The guy who is my "biological" dad died of cancer before he even knew my mom was going to have me. When she met my dad they were instantly in love and got married a month after I was born. Dad decided that I should have a proper family and I just took his last name. When I was 6 there was a huge storm and my mom was coming back from town, she was getting an anniversary present for dad. She took the long way near the ocean and a giant wave crashed where she was walking. Her body was never found. My Dad was heartbroken, but he still kept me and raised me. We got to the docs and I sat down casting my line, and my dad sat next to me and smiled as we talked. After a while I heard something and looked over to the shore, but saw nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to fishing. About an hour later we had 3 fish. Dad stood up and looked at me.

"Come on Lily bear time to get ready for the reapings." His face was sunburned and wrinkled, from years of being on the sea. I stood up and nodded.

"Ok Dad...race you home!" I took off running, I heard my dad behind me laughing and jogging after me. I got home and ran inside.

"I win!" I cried and ran up to my room.

"That's because you're not an old man." I heard him reply. I laughed and opened my dresser drawer taking out a long sleeve aquamarine blouse and a pretty soft brown skirt. I slipped it on and put on brown flip flops and took out my favorite brown hair scrunchie. I brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. Then I skipped into the living room and called for my dad. I didn't get a reply, so I looked around.

"Dad...are you here? Dad?" All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind. I screamed as I heard my dad laughing. I hit his shoulder when he put me down. I pouted until he kissed the top of my head. We walked to the town square, and I hugged my dad one last time before walking to the 16 year old section. I stood next to my best friend Suzie McDaniel, and giggled about Steven Randie, the escort. He was tall and handsome indeed, he has short, dark purple hair and piercings all up his ears. His eyes are a stunning acid green. I bit my lip as he looked at me and Suzie giggling. He started the speech about Panem then reached for the girl tributes name, lucky girl gets to spend a week with him and then die…what a way to go I guess. I started daydreaming about him, when Evan Dursley hit my arm and shoved me forward.

"Lily they called you go." Suzie whispered. I heard her choking back tears as I walked up my legs jello. I stood next to Steven and blushed shaking his hand. I lifted my head proudly so I wouldn't look like a weakling, as Steven pulled the boys name. I didn't hear who he called, but I saw him.

"Damn I'm lucky I'm spending a week with two hot guys before I die." I thought as the boy walked up.

**Rusle SeBlud**

"Oi you scallywag get over here and give me back my Capin's hat!" I yelled to my best friend Joseph. He walked over laughing and ruffling his blonde hair. He tossed me my hat and I placed it on my head.

"Well maybe you shouldn't leave it out on the doc Capin' or it might get stolen!" I tackled him to the ground as we laughed and wrestled.

"What was that mate? Are you threatening to steal my hat again?" I pinned him down and pulled a dagger to his neck. We laughed even more as he flipped me and we fell into the blue ocean. I swam to the shore and shook my sandy brown hair.

"If my blue highlights come out I'm making you pay to get them redone you bloody bloke!" I yelled and grabbed his collar pulling him out. I heard him laugh as we fell onto the sand and let the sun hit our already sun kissed skin. I then heard a girl laughing and looked up to see her walking to the doc with her dad.

"Are you admiring Lily again?" I heard Joseph say quiet loudly. I smacked him and ran under the docs as she turned and looked over. I had my hand over Joseph's mouth for about 5 minutes, until I decided it was safe to move.

"So when are you going to talk to her?" Joseph questioned. I clenched my fist.

"You little bloke I'm gonna hit you so hard!" I chased him up the beach and to the square just as everyone was getting ready for the reapings.

"Oh that's right, the reapings are today. Did you say goodbye to Chase?" I smacked Joseph again.

"No he doesn't know I'm volunteering today." Joseph shook his head.

"Why don't you just tell him mate he'll understand."

"You bloody know why I can't tell him, besides its better for everyone this way. Now let's go it's about to start." We both walked over to the 17 year old section as the guppy Steven walked on stage and started talking about Panem. I don't know why all the girls like this minnow he is so weird looking and has no muscle at all. He then called the girl and my eyes widened.

"Did he just say Lily?" I asked Joseph. He nodded and I clenched my fists, now I really have to volunteer. Steven went to call the boy name as I screamed.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I walked up onto the stage coolly and shook Stevens hand to my distain then shook Lily's and looked at the camera, smirking.

"Name's Rusle SeBlud! Best not forget it mates cause you're looking at the new Capin' of these game!" I winked at Lily and the cameras as we were taken to the Justice Building. I spotted Chase as he looked at me stone faced and tapped his left eye. I reached up and touched it showing him I was wearing the black eye patch he got me when I lost my left eye. On the inside are mine and his initials. I smiled to him and turned. Well this'll be fun if I get to spend my last week alive with Lily.

**Alright District 4 done! Ooohhh seems like some people have crushes on others! Well not how I excepted myself to write this chapter, but I like it. Twichy De Squirrel if you don't like it tell me and I can redo it for you, because I want you to like your character! Also thanks to those who submitted I am working on Districts 5 and might have it up tomorrow but I don't know because I have to go back to school and still have homework to do so we'll see! As of now Anbucutie23 out, and May the odds be ever in your favor~**


	6. District 5

**Ok, ok here is District 5, the first official train ride! :D Soooo I want to thank everyone who commented and I have officially closed the tribute submissions we have finally filled all the spots. I have already chosen my bloodbaths and entered them. Don't worry about your characters they won't die in the bloodbath! Except for the one that said he was a bloodbath ok! The bloodbaths are my characters that I have put in and don't mind them dying. I'm happy that Twitchy liked Rusle! So without further adue District 5 –claps-**

Characters and Districts

Green= alive

Red= killed

Blue= critically injured needs sponsors

Pink= alliance

Yellow= winner

District 1- Luxury Goods

Girl- Diamond

Boy- Kohl

District 2- Mining elements and weapons

Girl- Adrienne

Boy- Kayden

District 3- Electronics/ technology

Girl- Kelly

Boy- Adam

District 4- Fishing

Girl- Lily

Boy- Rusle

District 5- DNA splicing/ breeding

Girl- Cassandra

Boy- Devon

District 6- Medicine and other scientific research

Girl- Tanya

Boy- Demitri

District 7- Lumber and paper products

Girl- Andrea

Boy- Jovon

District 8- Textiles

Girl- Teryn

Boy- Magnus

District 9- Food processing

Girl- Lizbeth

Boy- Storm

District 10- Livestock

Girl-Nether

Boy- Zet

District 11- Agriculture

Girl- Tammy

Boy- Isak

District 12- Coal mining

Girl- Ana

Boy- Nicoli

**Cassandra**

I lay on the huge red plush bed that the district provided every tribute with. I sat up and rubbed my arms in my warm blue velvet dress and stared at the room that was two sizes bigger than my house. I had just gotten out of the shower and cleaned my medium length brunet hair; I almost burned myself because I didn't know how to use their fancy shmancy buttons. I was looking out the window thinking on my boyfriend Gage, maybe he was dating another girl by now and didn't even care I was going to die…no not my Gage he's too sweet…isn't he? I shook my head as there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it. Quientana Rovesrsa was standing there with her cotton candy pink hair and her eyes were baby pink. Her skin is a snow white color. She has on her lilac business suit/skirt.

"Let's go watch the games with Devon and Kevin alright dearie?" she said grabbing my arm with her sharp nails. I winced and tried to keep up with her as she shuffled down the train in her matching lilac pumps. We passed the other tributes rooms, each marked with our district numbers and an F for female and M for male. I walked past district 4's male, Rusle I think, and shivered. He looked like a cold hearted killer behind that cocky attitude. Eventually Quientana shoved me into a room and onto a couch.

"Now wait here dearie while I go get Devon." She shuffled out to get Devon and not even 5 minutes later Kevin walked in and sat in a chair a few feet away from me. I looked at him; he has short clean cut blonde hair and cold blue eyes that pierce into your soul. He has a long scar going across from his neck and is blind in his right eye. I smiled at him softly, he only frowned.

"Tip one, don't show kindness kid it'll get you kid." My smile melted away as I looked down and stared at my hands.

"Noted." I whispered, Quientana then shuffled in followed by Devon. Devon looked just liked Kevin, maybe it's because they are brothers' idiot. Devon is 3 years younger and 5'9. He sat next to me and nodded, his way of saying hi I guess. Quientana patted my shoulder and turned on the TV.

"Ok, ok dearies lets watch and take notes!" she pulled out a pink notebook and a hot pink pen and handed it to me, and gave Devon a matching lilac set. I smiled awkwardly and started taking notes on district one girl Diamond. Quientana means well I know but notes, really? Oh well doesn't matter how many notes I take I won't last long…not without Gage.

**Devon**

I sat quietly next to my district partner Cassandra, and my brother. Yea I lived on victor village with him, but that doesn't save me from the reapings, damn rules. I sighed as Quientana gave me a lilac notebook and matching pen…at least it's not hot pink like Cassandra's. I was taking notes on district 1's boy Kohl and smiling. He doesn't look that tough, he looks like a wimp and a coward. I might actually have a good chance of winning this thing, I mean yea I have to watch out for that Rusle kid and I will probably have trouble if it comes down to me killing a girl, but I know I can do it. I laid back into the couch and looked at my brother; his eyes were glued to the screen taking in every detail. My jaw clenched, Kevin hadn't talked to me the whole time since I've gotten reaped. What the hell! Isn't he supposed to like train me and tell me what to do! Some big brother he is. I looked away and bit my lip. Kevin had always been the family favorite, and after he won the games it only sky rocketed his fame. And where was little old Devon? Working on dangerous experiments and DNA splicing making new creatures for the capitol. I worked from 4 am to 11 pm everyday and got no recognition. It was always "Devon go get Kevin dinner." "Devon go make Kevin's bath." "Devon go into town and get Kevin some wine." I swear I'm going to win these games and finally get out of my brothers shadow!

**Alrighty District 5 is done and we can see some anger between our tribute and mentor. Is it only one sided? Who knows? I will be working on District 6 and try to update everyday or every other day; I have to see because I am almost done with my makeup work lol. I'm surprised my mom hasn't come in and yelled at me for not finishing it yet, and I have a HOSA community service this Friday all day. I'm volunteering for a Special Olympics for elementary and middle school kids and some high school, I get assigned to a student and help them with their events. I did it last year and I'm really excited for it on Friday. Yea so until later Anbucutie23 out! And may the odds be ever in your favor~**


	7. District 6

**Alrighty here is district 6! I am really proud of myself right now ya know? I have uploaded 7 chapters of a story in a reasonable time frame! Anyway thanks to those who submitted tributes the list is now closed. Anyway without further adue District 6~**

**Tanya Fleur**

I paced back and forth in my room, running my hands through my choppy blonde hair. My hazel eyes darted back and forth as I tried to stay still.

"Calm down Tanya it'll all be alright, you know how the games work and people's weaknesses. You can win this." There was a loud banging on the door and I almost hit the ceiling as I jumped screaming. I walked over and opened the door to see Darien McCaberan looming over me. He glared at me with his black eyes frowning.

"Let's go Fleur; Micky wants us to watch the reapings." I nodded and scurried under his arm, tripping on the long hem on my fuchsia skirt. I face planted and made an oomph sound. Darien grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall. I kept stumbling and tripping, when we reached the room Micky was waiting in. Darien threw me against the couch and I fell on my hip, hard. I winced in pain, and then sat up rubbing my side gingerly.

"Stop acting so weak God damnit! You won't get past the Cornucopia acting like this!" Darien yelled at me. I flinched at him and looked down choking back tears. He grabbed my face with his left hand.

"Stop it now Tanya! Don't cry not one single tear!" I looked him in the eyes and I could see concern behind them…he cared for me didn't he.

"Now, now Darien don't be so rough with the girl. We want her looking her best for the games don't we?" Micky said walking into the room her electric blue hair in two buns. She was in her sea green jumpsuit with a neon pink belt. Darien backed away and leaned against the wall.

"Sorry…" he mumbled to me. I nodded and wiped my eyes as I felt someone sit beside me. I looked to see Demitri. Poor kid's only 12 and got reaped his first year. He looked at the screen as District 3 reapings played. I sighed slightly and looked at the screen taking mental notes of everyone. I saw the district 3 boy and took a note of how he helped his district partner and how she reacted to her grandmother. My eyes couldn't stay glued to the screen, so I looked all around the room. Demitri just stared at the screen not even flinching as a gust of cold wind hit us. I looked over at Darien leaning on the wall; I could see the frown lines on his lips. For once in my life I focused on something and it was Darien…why is that? I don't like him and even if I did I've had boyfriends before and never focus long on them. My eyes took in Darien's sleek body as he crossed his slightly muscular arms over his chest. Darien looked at me with his cold eyes and I stood up blushing. I ran to the door mumbling

"I do…don't feel well I'm going to go rest before we arrive!" I fled the room before Micky or Darien could stop me. I got to my room and closed the door falling onto my bed.

"Arrghh what is wrong with me!"

**Demitri Bellum**

I sat on my bed and waited for my district escort to come get me. Her name is Micky and she has bright blue hair in two buns. I laughed softly, because she looked like a frozen mouse. She knocked on my door and I stood up answering it.

"Hello Demitri dear ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my father's silver wrist watch and slipped it on. On the inside were his and my mother initials. I walked out with Micky, she was taller than me by an inch or so and I'm only 4'9 so she is pretty short. We walked by the other districts compartments and the district 2 girls Adrienne Sibil walked out and spotted me. She looked shocked for a moment, not even a minute later her face went blank as she nodded to me then walked off, to get lunch I assume. Micky grabbed my hand

"Now don't worry about her dear lets go Tanya and Darien are probably waiting for us." I simply nodded and followed her into the compartment and saw Darien holding Tanya's face and yelling at her. Tanya looked like she was about to cry. Micky told Darien to stop bullying her and I sat next to Tanya as Darien sulked in a corner. The games turned on and my attention went straight to the boys. I should be alright with the girls they usually go easy on a kid like me…but that district 2 boy Kayden…he might be trouble. I sighed and stayed focused on the screen, when I heard Tanya bolt up. I looked at her as she said she didn't feel well and left running. I laid my head on the back of the couch, Darien and Micky whispering about what just happened. I stood up, Micky looking at me.

"Are you not feeling well either Demitri?" I shook my head

"No I'm just going to get lunch I haven't eaten all day." She nodded

"Of course of course, Darien will you please go with him to make sure no other tributes try to start trouble?" Darien nodded and followed me to the dining area. I rolled my eyes. 'More like to make sure I don't run away.' Darien walked beside me and pulled me into a room. I gasped as he threw me against the wall.

"You lied you were going to see Tanya…weren't you?" I looked away, he shook me. "Weren't you?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

"What's so wrong with me checking on my district partner?"

"Showing her weakness can get you killed! That's how she's strong. She may not look like she focuses on much but she can take in every little detail about you and tell you what kind of girl you're going to marry, how many kids you'll have, what you name them, and when you die!" I looked at him shocked.

"I' not saying she's a cold hearted killer, but if it comes down to just you two and she knows your weakness…she'll be the victor." He walked out and left the door open. I slid down the wall and hit my head against it.

"Damn these games to hell!" I screamed and hit the wall.


	8. District 7

**District 7 is up! Woohoo I am on a roll guys! I'm so excited that I have over 400 people have read this story so far and I haven't even started the for district 12 the girl's name is Juliet not Ana I kept forgetting to change it. I think I'm going to do another hunger games story and give more people a chance to submit a tribute, because I understand I had a small selection. So keep a look out for that! It'll be 1****st**** some first serve unless I find a really interesting character then we'll see. Anyway without further adue District 7~**

**Andrea Juniper**

I sighed sitting on the cream colored couch next to Jovon, my district partner. Poor kid he looks like a stick. Sen Melder, our escort, sat arms crossed pouting. Really a 26 year old man pouting, that's just sad. I guess he was upset that he got two 13 year olds as his district tributes and is upset that most likely neither of us will win and his name will be "tarnished" for the rest of his life. I cracked my knuckles and stood up when the reapings stopped. Peter Intoxica, our mentor, looked at me with large doe brown eyes.

"Andre where are you going?" I rolled my eyes.

"To jump out the train window." Peter glared at me. I sighed

"Fine, I'm just going to get lunch I'm hungry ok?" Peter nodded and moved as I walked out and to the dining compartment. I saw some white rice with some kind of meat over the top and fluffy rolls with butter drizzled on top. I grabbed what would be a month's worth of food at home and piled it on my plate. I turned to sit, and ran into something. I tossed a roll out my bleach blonde hair and saw Jovon rubbing his back. He rubbed his blonde hair and looked at me with those adorable green eyes.

"Oh sorry Andrea I didn't mean to knock you over I thought that you heard me come with you when you left the room." I motioned to him that it was ok.

"I really am sorry; Sen said it was ok if I went with you. He says I need to eat more so I bulk up. What do you think Andrea? Huh? Huh? Do I need to bulk up?" I sighed.

"Jovon please...stop talking I have a headache. And I have no idea if you need to bulk up that's your decision alone. Now please I want to eat." He looked sad for a moment then smiled again and helped me up. I smiled softly at him.

"Oh ok sorry I know I ramble a bit and I get annoying sorry I really hope we can be friends though…can we?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Sure Jovon we can be friends." He hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Andrea you don't know how nice it is to have a friend here with all the death that is going to happen. Ya know to be able to say you had a friend before you die…" I put a hand up to stop him.

"Jovon. Rambling. Again. Andrea. Hungry. Jovon. Stops. Rambling. And. Goes. Back. To. His. Room. Now." He nodded and darted off taking 4 bread rolls. I sighed. The kid is cute, but lord is he annoying…at least he can die with a friend. I refilled my plate and walked off to eat.

**Jovon Clergy**

I walked back to my room and sat on my bed swinging my legs back and forth.

"I like Andrea, she is nice." I said out loud smiling. I laid down for about 10 minutes, then stood up and walked into the bathroom. I turned the water on and set it on a gentle rain fall. I took off my clothes and stepped in. The water was warm and made me feel sleepy. I found a button that gave me grape smelling shampoo. I used it to clean myself and found the matching soap. I finished cleaning myself and just stood in the water thinking about home. I thought about Tem, my sister…my twin, she must be sad I'm here and not coming home. I sighed, and then smiled shaking my head.

"Tem is a big girl she will be ok! I know it!" I finished my shower and got out finding green silky PJ's and put them on. I laid down in the bed, ready to take a nap. My eyes got heavy and I felt myself lulled into sleep. I opened my eyes and I was back home. My mother hugged me and was crying; I looked at her and tried to ask what was wrong. Then I saw what was wrong. I wasn't me! I was Tem, and she was crying too. I looked around and saw a coffin with a little 7 etched into it. I walked over to it and opened it. I backed up screaming, but no noise came out. In the coffin, was my body. I was pale white and there was a large gash across my throat and a large red spot on my stomach, I shot up screaming. I looked out the window to see it was dark out. I felt my stomach lurch as I ran to the bathroom throwing up. I wiped my mouth and splashed cold water on my face. I returned to my bed. It was just a dream Jovon that's all…nothing to be worried about…right? I shook my head and patted my cheeks. I'll be alright, for Tem's sake I'll make it back. I laid back down in my bed and closed my eyes, forcing myself back to sleep.

**Alright district 7 done and working on 8…MAN IM GOOD! I'm like really happy with how this is turning out. I know this chapter is a little small but I'm sorry! I will see if I can post 8 today and if not tomorrow defiantly. As of now Anbucutie23 out! And may the odds be ever in your favor~ :D**


	9. District 8

**District 8 up and 9 will be tomorrow. I'm like so happy because out of all the Hunger Games stories I'm reading I'm updating that fastest. Alright so I have almost all my makeup work turned in so I won't be in trouble and I have gotten faster at writing so now I'm shooting for 2-3 chapters up a day until district 12 is done then when we're in the arena we'll see. I'm still trying to decide what kind of arena to do. Well without further adue District 8~**

**Teryn Dazzle**

I walked down the compartment looking at the doors. I spotted district 5's boy Devon walking out of his room. I stopped completely and stared at him; he looked at me and nodded softly going to walk away. As he turned I noticed a large red scratch on his face, I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me like I had just told him I loved him. I touched his face.

"What happened?" I asked softly. He turned away his blue eyes showing hurt.

"Nothing…you shouldn't be talking to me…it's not safe." He said and went to walk away. I grabbed his arm and he turned looking into my large brown eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. He slammed the door and slid down. I knelt beside him, my soft fiery hair hit his cheek and I leaned closer and gently held his face.

"Devon…please tell me what happened." He put his hand over mine and sighed. I knew he didn't want to tell me, especially since we were in the games and from different districts. I saw him take a deep breath.

"My escort…she attacked me and gave me this, thinking it would make me look tough and that I got away with fighting before the games…" I gasped and ripped some fabric off my green blouse running to the bathroom and getting it wet. I came back and cleaned his face softly.

"Why are you doing this Teryn…it's dangerous you know. Only one of us can win…" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"If I cared about that I wouldn't have stopped to help you…let's make a deal. Help each other to the end and then if it comes down to the two if us we decide there and have no strings attached ok?" he contemplated this for a long time, before finally deciding.

"Alright…deal." I held out my pinky.

"Pinky promise?" I said. He laughed and wrapped his large, calloused pinky around my slender one.

"Really…a pinky promise, what have I gotten myself into?" we laughed and I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Devon you don't know how much I needed this." He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and patted my back. We talked for about 30 minutes until his escort came to get him. I hid in the bathroom as he left. Before he left he went into the bathroom and decided that our secret thing was tapping. One meant hello, two meant goodbye, three meet in my room after dinner, four watch out, five thanks, six your welcome, and seven meant coast is clear. He tapped twice and I repeated then tapped three times. He nodded and left. I waited and heard 7 taps and came out and crept to the room my escort and district partner were waiting in. when I walked in Finnia Pretritous looked at me his grey eyes matching his silver military cut hair. He was in a military uniform.

"Where have you been Dazzle? You are late!" I blushed and rubbed my arm gingerly.

"I...uh got lost…sorry" Finnia glared at me then turned the games on.

"Watch your opponents and look, watch the fear in their eyes. There is a weakness in all of them and I want you to find it!" I rolled my eyes to look at my district partner Magnus.

**Magnus Price**

I walked down the halls to my assigned meeting place, running a hand through my shaggy chocolate hair. My heresy brown eyes sparkled as I passed the other tributes rooms. I passed the district 9 girl's room and smiled. She would make a fine prize. I cracked my knuckles and got to my assigned area. I walked in and sat on the couch with Finnia, our escort walking in.

"Attention solider!" I looked at him and laughed.

"Yea right like I'm gonna act like your little toy." I turned to the TV waiting for Teryn to show up. Finnia grabbed my shoulder.

"Listen subordinate you listen to my rules and you'll get out of this thing alive. You don't you'll last a day then be begging for your mommy to come save you." I glared at him. Ok I really didn't want to get in a fight with Finnia, but he is ticking me off. I sighed and looked away; not answering would be the safest route. Finnia started rambling about the games and success. I zoned out and stared at the wall. 'Where the hell is Teryn?' I thought. Minutes dragged on and our mentor came in. She had her jet back hair hair pulled into a ponytail and her aqua eyes twinkled as she spotted me.

"Hello Magnus." She said in a sweet voice. I nodded to her.

"Hey Cerah" We talked for a while about how Cerah won the games and her family. She has two older brothers that are twins, an older sister, and a little sister. They lived on victor village and she was only 14! Cerah was nice I really liked her I did, but if I had to spend another minute with Finnia I was gonna explode. Just then Teryn walked in and apologized for being late. Thank the gods she's here!

**Cerah Powrie**

I walked into the room to see one of my tributes I had to mentor. Both are older than me, but that doesn't mean anything in the games. I pulled my hair into a ponytail too tired to do anything else. I sat next to Magnus and smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded I played with my pale blue skirt and cream top. My top was off my shoulders and framed me nicely. I talked to Magnus for a while Finnia started ranting again. I sighed; Finnia meant well…but was a little too forward. My other tribute Teryn eventually came in and Finnia jumped on her and scolded her. I stood up and took her aside smiling.

"Don't worry about him Teryn. It's alright if you get lost, I did too last year." She blushed deep red and nodded her head. She fled to the couch and watched the reapings with Magnus and Finnia. I left out a soft sigh and sat in my chair.

"I am way too young for this." I mumbled watching other kids be sent to their death.

**District 8 done and this took a while because I had to add three people. I promised Life'sEternalSong I would put her in the story, cause she just missed submitting her tribute by like 5 minutes. And I loved Cerah so much I decided to make her district 8's mentor! I hoped you all liked it and please review! I love getting feedback from you guys! It gives me the drive to keep writing and updating quickly. I also hoped that you liked the friendship/romance between Teryn and Devon. How will that end? Who knows? Not even me cause I have like 5 scenarios going on in my head. Anyway as of now AnbuCutie23 out! And may the odds be ever in your favor~**


	10. District 9

**Sorry I didn't update things came up like I have to have surgery in a couple of weeks so I won't be able to update as quickly…and you know what I realized…this is a quarter quell thank you for telling me this haha -_- lol I didn't even think that…so I will have the arena tie into the quarter quell you shall see that is my little secret –evil laugh- Anyway without further adue District 9 the first interview!**

**Lizbeth Everest**

"From district 9 we have Lizbeth Everest!" I stood from my seat and walked over to Dawson Redbrough. He sat his pencil thin, red body lying back in his chair. His fire red eyes pierced me like I was walking up to the devil. His hair is jet black and styled into a Mohawk. I sat politely and shook his hand and then flattened the bottom of my long golden skirt. Dawson complemented me on my appearance and I thanked him softly. As I sat I grabbed the sleeve of my long flowing top, nervously twisting it in my fingers. He smiled at me.

"Let's get a round of applause for the girl and her designer shall we! She looks just stunning, doesn't she folks?" I heard a thunderous applause from the crowd. My face became red as Dawson's skin, when he kissed my hand.

"So Lizbeth you are from District 9 and you are 15 years old." I nodded softly.

"Well we are all so glad you are here with us. What has been your favorite part of the week so far?" I thought for a moment, twisting a strand of my dark brown hair as the light hit it a strand of gold was visible.

"Not having to do chores back at home." Dawson laughed, the crowd joining in. I smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Don't we all hate chores?" Dawson commented.

"And who did you leave behind at home?" I looked down softly.

"Well I live with my grandparents…" my hand went to my neck, as I fingered my mother's silver wedding ring that lay on a simple silver chain. Dawson looked at me with concern.

"And why is that dear?" I rested my hand on my necklace exhaling softly.

"We…well you see when I was little there was a fire in my neighborhood…and…and" I started to tear up. Dawson grabbed my hand and patted it comfortingly

"No need to go on dear. We understand completely. Right people?" the crowd cheered as I looked over and saw some people crying. Dawson handed me a handkerchief and I wiped my eyes. After calming down, Dawson smiled at me and I swear I could still see tears in his eyes. I smiled softly and patted his hand.

"Don't cry Mr. Dawson it's an honor to be here with you. No reason to be sad, I know Mom and Dad are watching me from above." I heard a loud Aww coming from the audience.

"Of course it is dear. So you volunteered in place for you little cousin?" I smiled warmly.

"Yes I did. Callie is only 12 and just too young for the games." My eyes began to tear up again as I thought of Callie watching this at home. Dawson placed his red hand over my slender one. We talked awhile about my life back home, and he kept trying to find out if I had a boyfriend. Much to my embarrassment I kept denying it saying I had never had a boyfriend before. After we our time was done, I stood up as he hugged me tightly and patted my back, strangely enough I felt sort of comforted by it. I walked back to my seat as the crowd cheered once again, as my district partner took the stage.

**Storm Deliqor **

I walked to the stage quietly and looked Lizbeth right in the eyes. My cloudy grey eyes would have seen a beautiful girl no doubt, if I could see that is. That's right I'm blind and I'm in the games. Sucks right? Tell me about it. I felt a hand grip me and help me into my seat and pat my hand. No doubt it is Dawson helping me. I thanked him softly and ran my hands through my long bleach blonde hair, at least that's what my Aunt Malie says it looks like. I sighed and stared to where I thought was straight as Dawson asked.

"So Storm your how old?" I smiled softly

"18 tomorrow…" Dawson I assumed smiled since he said nothing.

"Well that is just wonderful I bet you will have a nice Capitol party." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not really into parties…" Dawson laughed at that.

"A lone wolf are we?" I nodded as he patted my hand again.

"And you are blind Storm…correct?" I nodded again.

"Was there an accident or were you born this way?" I closed my already void less eyes.

"My…Father was an angry man who liked to get drunk. One day I came home from school, I had just gotten a 90 on a test I was so happy, and ran into my house to show my Dad. He was in one of his drunken fits again and had already begun to beat my Mom. I begged him to stop, when he turned on me and threw his beer bottle at me. I got glass in my eyes along with leftover beer and then the world went black…and I haven't been able to see since I was 10." Dawson inhaled sharply at my story. He gripped my hand tightly.

"That is so sad to hear my boy... well we all wish you the best." I nodded softly as I heard the crowd clap loudly.

"So what happened to you Mother my boy?" I sighed.

"She died the next year…she um…overdosed on some medication." I closed my eyes again holding back silent tears. I didn't cry as we talked about my Aunt Malie and little cousin Tristan and Alex. They are step-brothers and both are 12, Tristan is my Aunts' son, and Alex is her husbands' son. Uncle Troy died last year of some unknown disease and it has been really hard on my Aunt. Me being reaped didn't help at all. She cried her eyes out giving me my Uncle's lucky penny. He met my Aunt the day he found that penny and even brought it to their wedding. My hand slipped into the pocket of my black slacks and my hand gripped the old penny tightly. Our time was up soon as I walked back to my seat slowly as I felt a hand grip my arm. I assumed it was Dawson until I heard the crowd Aww. I quietly whispered to the person asking who it was. I got a soft response.

"My name is Kohl…from District 1." I almost flinched at his touch but allowed him to take me to my seat. I sat down quietly not thanking him, frowning.

**Ok so District 9 is finally up. Sorry it took so long again was at the doctors a lot and had stuff going on. So my surgery is April 14****th**** and I have to rest 10 days so I might try and update after my surgery but we will have to see no promises though. As of now Anbucutie23 out! And may the odds be ever in your favor~~~~**


	11. District 10

**Ok District 10 up and ready to go. So I have been obsessed with A Very Potter Musical I love their Draco, I like her almost as much as Tom Felton. Anyway I have some good ideas for D11 and 12. The arena….nooot so much I have a few things in my mind but I have a big inspection for ROTC coming up so I haven't been able to decide yet. So without further adue district 10!**

**Nether Nyeid**

I sat next to Dawson calmly. I wasn't exactly happy, but I wasn't mad either. It was Monday so I was grouchy, but it was night so I was tolerable. Dawson laughed loudly and patted my shoulder.

"So Nether my dear you are 14 so young, but you looked ready when you got reaped." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Well do I really have a choice to be ready or not?" Dawson looked taken back that I responded so harshly. I ran a hand through my long black hair that fell around my face like silk. Staring at the crowd with piercing grey eyes, I cracked my knuckles and looked at the other tributes.

"Oh it seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh it would be easy seeing as how that bed is bigger than my whole bedroom." Dawson looked at the crowd.

"Teenagers what can you do with them?" He laughed nervously. I slammed my hand on my seat.

"You can send them to their deaths! That's what!" I ran off, not hearing the footsteps behind me. I closed my eyes and punched the wall next to me yelling. I hate these damn games! I went to hit the wall again, when a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned quickly to meet aqua eyes. Her black hair tickled my neck as she leaned down and hugged me. I stared wide eyed at the wall in front of me as she held on to me. Slowly my arms wrapped around her and I buried me face in her chest.

"Shhh Nether it's alright, you can cry I won't judge you." I didn't want to trust her, but I couldn't help but sob. She just held me and said nothing. I finally got to that horrible hiccupping/sob phase when you're trying to stop crying, but cant. Soon I stopped crying, and instead of laughing or pushing me away, she held me even tighter and pulled out a tissue wiping my eyes. My grey eyes looked at her.

"Lily why are you being so nice?" she smiled softly.

"Because I knew you were upset and needed someone." I hugged Lily again.

"You know…I could kill you in the arena." Lily smiled again.

"That's alright…I don't mind if it's you that kill me, you seem like a good person at heart." I felt my eyes tearing up as I wiped them away.

"Thanks Lily…we'll be in this together…" I whispered softly. I stood up and grabbed her hand. She smiled at me and nodded.

"You don't need to thank me Nether."

**Zet Kuzon**

I watched as Nether ran off stage. I rolled my hazel eyes.

"Baby" I mumbled and stood up, taking my seat across from Dawson.

"Well let's hope you're not as temperamental as your partner." I shrugged, some of my chocolate hair falling into my face.

"I can control my anger, unlike her." Dawson laughed loudly, patting my shoulder.

"I'm sure you can my boy. So what was a daily routine back in district 10?" I sighed looking down, thinking.

"Well I would get up at 5; my Father would have breakfast ready. Then I would get my younger brother and sister. We would eat quietly, then go visit Mom's grave. I would walk Mellissa and Skylar back and head to work. I would tend to the cattle until about 10:30 and make my way home. Dad would have dinner set out for me; I would eat in the kitchen alone, everyone else already asleep…and do that every day." Dawson looked at me slightly confused.

"But what about school?" I shook my head.

"When I turned 15, this year, I went to work on the farm…I don't need any schooling to tend for the animals." Dawson tugged me over and hugged me tightly. I remained motionless as he hugs me then moves back to his seat. I fixed my olive green dress shirt and looked at Dawson coolly. My country accent doesn't help me I any way. I actually have an IQ of like 200 and just dropped out at 15 because I already knew all the material. No point in telling Dawson that, he'd just flip and call me boy genius or something. We talked about my Dad and siblings, until my time was up. I went back to my seat, looking for Nether. She was nowhere in sight, rolling my eyes one last time, I looked over at my stylist and closed my eyes dosing off.

**Ok ok District 10 done! I know it's a little short, sorry but I was like 0.O duhhhh muffins :3? On this district, it was like nothing coming to mind. Well I'm hooked on Sailor Moon now and I'm realizing what my little girl years were all about…and after I lose some of my chubby tummy I am getting a sailor moon uniform! / annnyyywaaay as of now Anbucutie23 out! And may the odds be ever in your favor~ **


End file.
